A method for controlling the web tension of several webs is known from EP 0 837 825 A2. By use of the respective web tension of several webs, their web tension levels, in relation to each other, are regulated by regulation based on fuzzy logic.
A method for controlling web tensions in the course of multi-web operations is known from DE 100 27 471 A1. Absolute and relative tensions of the webs, in relation to each other, are initially set at the hopper inlet. This is preferably performed by the respective draw-in device.
DE 42 33 855 discloses a device for controlling sheets in respect to the presence of a single or a multiple sheet. The evaluation of measured values takes place here on the basis of fuzzy logic.